Pegasus: The Flame of Titus
by Quincieevee
Summary: Who knew that one bolt of lightning could change the whole course of a story... During the war of the Nirads, Jupiter fires one last bolt of lightning. Things just go downhill from there. A piece of debris hits Emily's window and makes her unconscious, and Phoebe finds a way to wake up Lorin. Suddenly, the whole story changes. Pegasus goes to Lorin. And Lorin becomes the Flame.
1. Prolouge: The Last Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Please note that you have to read books 1-5 in Pegasus before you read this (although it would be better if you read the whole series).**

In Olympus battle raged. One second it was peaceful. Then all of a sudden the Olympians were fighting for their very existence. The Nirads, awful gray creatures seemed to be made of stone. The only thing that seemed to harm them were Pegasus's golden hooves. While Paelen was trying to steal the golden bridle, Jupiter was firing bolt after bolt unsuccessfully at the Nirads.

Jupiter saw the Nirads advancing.

"Attack!" he shouted and charged forward into battle.

Jupiter started firing deadly lightning bolts the Nirads that would normally kill a human in an instant. But they just kept advancing, unharmed. Slowly, the Olympians retreated as the Nirads overpowered them. Soon they were fighting in the Temple of the Flame, which gave them their powers and immortality. Jupiter was fighting on the steps of the temple slowly stepping backward to avoid deadly blows. Soon he was surrounded fighting on his own. He started flying away from the temple and started to fire the last bolt until something stopped him. For ten whole seconds, he flew there, confused. He started building up charge and snapped back into focus and fired the last bolt of lightning as hard as he could, and succeeded in dazing the Nirads for a millisecond.

Jupiter didn't know that the last bolt of lightning would change the whole course of the story.

* * *

Emily looked out her window, watching the storm rage on. It showed no sign of stopping and it was at its worst. She watched the lightning light up the sky like the sun for a millisecond before it became dark again. The lightning struck the Empire state building over and over again, and Emily thought, _How much more could it take?_ Her father told her not to sit by the window, but it had been her mom's favorite place to sit. Emily felt a hole of emptiness as she thought about her dead mom.

Suddenly, the lightning stopped. Emily pressed her face to the window and only heard the wind beating against it. For ten whole seconds, it stopped. Then it came. The thunder was so loud it pierced her ears. Emily stumbled back from the window and fell into the chair. The lightning reached down and struck the Empire State building so hard that it exploded. She watched as if in slow motion, the debris scatter across the sky. Some hit nearby buildings and she watched in horror as a piece of debris come hurtling toward her. She tried to get up, but the debris was too fast. It struck her window and shattered.

And then it struck her.

* * *

Phoebe listened to the storm rage on in her jail cell in Tartarus. She never heard the storm this bad before, except for the Battle of the Titans. She looked sadly at Lorin, thinking about the possibilities of how to wake her up. Suddenly, the storm stopped. Phoebe finally heard the pitter patter of the rain from above the underground jail.

Then BOOM! Lightning hit so hard that she saw it flash in her part of the cell. It vibrated through her feet. Electricity coursed through her bones and chattered her teeth. She tried to get away but the manacles held her back. _Please let this moment be o-o-o-over..._ Phoebe thought.

Then it was. Phoebe fell to the ground, teeth still chattering. She looked up and saw an amazing sight. She saw Lorin awake, rising from the floor, steadily getting up.

"Where am I?" Lorin asked, stumbling.

Phoebe smiled as if her purpose in the jail had been fulfilled, and became unconscious.

Lorin was awake.

* * *

Pegasus watched Olympus fall in heartbreaking horror. The Nirads started to put out the Flame. Soon it was almost out.

"Go Pegasus," Vesta gasped. "Go and find the Flame. It's our only hope."

So Pegasus set off on a dangerous journey to find the Flame.

* * *

"Emily?" Emily's father spoke desperately into the phone. "EMILY?"

She didn't answer.

"Cheif," her father begged. "I need to get back to my daughter! She is not answering and I think she got hit by some debris from the explosion. It's not like her not to answer!"

"Okay. But just check if anyone else got harmed."

"Thank you!" thanked Emily's father.

He arrived at his apartment. It looked perfectly fine until he saw the window. Something huge broke the window into shards and a huge metal slab lay across the floor. Emily was nowhere to be seen.

"Em?" he called. "Emily?"

He looked everywhere in the apartment, but she was nowhere. He finally went back to the metal slab. He lifted it enough to see under it.

And there she was, unconscious.

* * *

Pegasus exited the Solar Stream to Earth. The worst of the storm was over. He felt the connection to the Flame getting stronger now. _Yes,_ he thought, _I am near._ He flew over the city and then suddenly, the connection broke. Pegasus stopped hovering in midair. He felt the connection restore, but it was farther now. Like, on the other side of the Solar Stream far. Pegasus was confuzzled (confused). _What happened?_ he wondered.

But Pegasus couldn't stop and think. Olympus was in danger. So he flew off through the Solar Stream toward the Flame.

* * *

Emily's father stood worried at the side of his daughter's bed. They were in the emergency room, and he was anxious to see if Emily would live or not.

A nurse came through the door and told him the results: "Your daughter is definitely living. That's a fact. She got a serious concussion, though. She will wake up in 4-7 days and three more days to recover."

"Thank you so much!" Emily's father thanked.

He was relieved. Emily was fine. But something was still nagging at his heart.

* * *

Pegasus exited the Solar Stream for the second time and found himself in Tartarus. Pegasus instantly had the urge to turn back. _Why would the Flame be in Tartarus?_ he thought. But he flew down into the jail cells. The blood-thirsty monsters sent shivers down his bones. But he kept going, reminding himself that the fate of Olympus rests in his hooves. The more levels he flew down, the more uneasy he felt. Soon he was at the bottom level where only the Titans lived.

His heart raced as he came to a stop at the last cell. He looked through and found a crippled old woman and a beautiful young girl. _How could a Titan be the Flame?_ Pegasus thought.

And then he came to a frightening conclusion. _Olympus's fate rests in the hands of our worst enemy._


	2. Chapter 1: The Sudden Change

Lorin awoke with a start. She realized she was on a metal floor. Last time she checked, she was in a comfy bed. She looked around. She was in some sort of dungeon. There were metal walls surrounding her on three sides, and the last sides had metal bars and no chance of escape. Then finally, she noticed an old, crippled woman smiling at her on the floor, teeth chattering.

"Where am I?" Lorin asked. But the crippled woman just kept on smiling and passed out.

Then she saw some kind of guard pass outside her cell. "Where am I?" she repeated. But the guard just kept walking.

Two more guards passed, but no one answered her. Then a third guard passed and she exploded with rage. "YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! I AM ASKING A SIMPLE QUESTION BUT NO ONE IS ANSWERING! WHERE AM I?"

"You are in Tartarus, the prison for all evil monsters, people, and Titans. You didn't know that?" the guard responded.

"Uh no!" Lorin rolled her eyes. "Why would I be asking then?" And when the guard gave her a funny look she explained, "I literally just got hit by a meteor and woke up here. I have no idea what happened in between."

And when the guard still gave her that funny look, another guard screeched, "NO INTERACTION WITH ANY PRISONER AT ALL! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Sorry, GTG!" the guard waved goodbye and hurried off into the distance.

* * *

Lorin waited in the corner of her cell. She didn't even know what she was waiting for she was waiting for so long. Finally, the old woman stirred into a sitting position. "Oh Lorin!" she gasped.

"Finally!" Lorin sighed exasperatedly. "I've been waiting so long for... for answers. Who are you? What are we doing here? Why was I asleep?"

"I am Phoebe, friend of your mother," answered the woman. "And this is Tartarus, where they put all the 'evil' people. We were at war with them, and they won, so they sent us down here and took all our power! FYI, you got hit by a meteor and you've been unconscious ever since. "

"Who's they?"

"Them. They. The Olympians of course! They took the Titans power and sent us down here! They should put themselves down here they're so evil!"

"What did we do?"

"We were simply at war with them."

"For what?"

"Over the power of the universe! Saturn, our mighty ruler, wanted to rule the universe, but his own greedy sons wanted the power to themselves."

Lorin thought about this. There was something missing in the explanation... "Why did they want to take the power away from Saturn? Was Saturn ruling incorrectly?"

"No no no! He wanted to protect himself from his evil sons!"

 _There_ IS _something missing!_ Lorin thought. _But Phoebe is too brainwashed to know about it!  
_

* * *

Phoebe's condition did not improve in the last couple days. Sometimes, Lorin would catch her shivering. She watched her drop into continues sleep for many days. And then once, she didn't wake up.

"Phoebe!" Lorin shook her. "PHOEBE!"

But Lorin knew she wouldn't wake up again.

* * *

While Lorin was crying at her only friend's death, she didn't notice the clip-clopping coming closer and closer to her. Once the noise stopped in front of her cell, did she notice someone was there. She quickly wiped her tears and demanded, "What do you want?"

She heard a series of nickers and whinnies and realized in the dim light it was a horse with wings. Lorin gasped in disbelief as she came over to touch the beautiful stallion. As soon as her fingers brushed his mane, she felt an electric zap come between them. Like if Lorin had static. Except it was more... stronger and it felt more relaxing. Lorin ran her fingers through the pegasus's mane.

Pegasus walked away from Lorin and up the metal steps until she could barely hear his clip-clopping. "WAIT!" Lorin screamed. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Lorin slumped into her corner, depressed. _What was that pegasus doing there?_ Lorin thought. _I thought he was gonna get me outta here! Clip-clopping away like that!_

Then she heard it again. It was faint, but then it grew louder. The pegasus walked up with keys in his mouth and inserted it into the keyhole. She was finally out! YES! She was bursting with excitement. The pegasus offered his wing to climb on. So Lorin did so and he trotted out of the dungeon. When they were out, they found themselves surrounded by guards.

"What are you doing with this prisoner?"

* * *

Pegasus let out a series of nickers and they nodded in understanding. "Are you sure this Titan is the Flame?" they made sure. And when Pegasus nodded they let them pass.

"W...what's going on?" Lorin asked.

Pegasus turned around and stared into her eyes. She saw this beautiful place called Olympus being destroyed by these awful monsters named Nirads. She saw them put out the Flame, the Olympian's source of existence. Olympus's future rests in her hands. The vision ended when she bowed her head, unable to make the decision. Would she follow the faithful path of many other Titans or should she save the beautiful land? No land that beautiful should go to waste. And if she doesn't, she would be thrown back into that awful dungeon again. But she was a Titan, loyal to the bone.

She needed to save Olympus if she wanted to take back the universe. She decided to save Olympus and be loyal. She would do both.

Pegasus saw this in Lorin and wondered, _What awful doom did I bring to Olympus?_

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 2: Emily Awakens

_Visions flash through Emily's head at lightning speed. She sees her mom. She is wearing a blue stone pendant and sitting by the window. Suddenly the pendant starts to glow. The scene abruptly changes to a white horse with wings. Those were the only things she could identify as her head was swirling with thoughts._ Whoa... _she thought._

"Sheep sill bake up in boo moor lays..."

 _What? Who was saying that?_ Emily thought groggily.

"Are Lu more?" someone else replied.

"Cup."

 _Cup? Huh?_ Emily wondered. _Oh, wait a minute..._

"She will wake up in two more days..." reported a girl's voice.

"Are you sure?" her dad's voice replied.

"Yup," responded the girl's voice.

Emily slowly roused from the bed. She wiggled her toes as sudden pain shot through her head. She moaned in pain.

"Em?" her dad gasped.

"Mmm... mmm..." Emily tried to pry her lips apart. "Mm... Dad?"

"You're okay!" he cried as he threw his arms around her. "I was so worried."

"I love you..." she whispered. She opened her eyes slowly as light pierced into her skull. "AHH!"

"Hurry! Dim the lights!" the nurse called. Emily tried again and she saw two dark blobs silhouetted against a dull light.

"You're safe!" her dad exclaimed.

"I'll always be..."

* * *

 _A stone. Her mom. A Pegasus._ What did it mean? Emily walked over to the once-broken-but-is-under-construction-right-now window. She watched the debris zoom over and crash through the window again. She shuddered. She hated it. Emily looked at the broken chair being swept up. "No!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry," her dad apologized, "but it's broken now."

"Sorry," Emily mumbled.

Suddenly, she saw a blue flash. She walked over to the chair debris and looked at it. She saw the beautiful engravings on the chair. She picked at one of the engravings and accidently chipped it. Inside the chair were a blue stone pendant, the one her mother had in her dream. Emily gasped as she saw it.

"It... it can't be true..." Emily gasped. "It was just a dream."

The beautiful blue stone had an engraving of a pegasus. _Like the pegasus in my dream..._ Emily thought. She knew that her visions and her discoveries were related. The first vision was her mom sitting by the window. Emily walked to the broken window and looked out. She saw the surrounding buildings like hills to a mountain. Her eye caught movement on the top of a building. It was Joel.

 _Joel!_ Emily thought. _He knows all about mythology._ Joel was a lonely kid in Emily's class who doodles pictures of Pegasus while everyone else was playing soccer. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him, he would snap at them.

If anyone knew mythology, it was Joel. So Emily set off to find him.

* * *

"No," Joel disagreed.

"But you _have_ to," Emily prompted. "My _mom_ told me so."

"So?"

"So... so it might mean something! I had a dream about a blue stone, my mom, and a pegasus. I found the blue stone, my mom had, and it has engravings of a pegasus! See! It means something!"

Joel was baffled. "What?"

"My dreams and my discoveries are related!"

"Ok fine," Joel relented. "But if you're kidding, you'll get a piece of this!" Joel held up his fist.

So Emily and Joel went up all the way to the top using stairs.

"Why can't we use the elevator?" Joel panted.

"The power's out," Emily explained.

So they continued up the stairs until they reached Emily's apartment.

"OMG!" Joel gasped. "So you're the girl who got hit with the debris!"

"How did you know?" Emily asked.

"It's all over the news!" Joel explained. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I can't look at any bright light, though. So anyway, here's the blue stone." Emily handed over the stone. Joel studied it.

"Are you sure this isn't a normal stone that your mom had?" Joel asked.

Emily gave him a look. "I don't know. I just had a crazy dream that turned out to be real and this huge hunt, just to find a stone. I don't think so."

"Yeah, you're right."

Joel thought about it. "Hey! Your dream was about your mom, a stone, and a pegasus. Your mom showed you the stone, you found the stone, so now you need a pegasus."

"I need a pegasus?"

"Yeah! You already found the stone that your mom had," he explained, making a mental checklist, "so now we need to solve the puzzle of the pegasus!"

"Oh, I see," Emily said, catching on.

"Hi, Em!" her father walked through the door. "I'll make dinner for you."

She fingered the pendant in her hand. She needed to figure out the mystery of her mother. Her mom told her so. Emily held it in her hand and pictured the beautiful pegasus again. She felt it heat up in her hand and sort of pulled her forward.

"Emily!" Joel gasped. "You're disappearing!" She felt him grab onto her arm.

"Em!" her father yelled. "What's happening to you?" She felt him run over to her and hold her shoulder.

They were pulled forward with Emily into the Solar Stream. Emily, her father, and Joel disappeared from Earth altogether.


	4. Chapter 3: Saturn Rises

_Three days before Emily awakened..._

 _In Tartarus..._

"Argh!" Saturn grunted as he shook the metal bars for the millionth time. "I'm tired of being stuck in this horrid jail cell! There is so much out there to see! I NEED TO GET OUT!"

His wife, Ops, stood by his side. "Calm down, my lord," she soothed. "We'll get out eventually. I have some good news for you, actually."

"Nothing is good down here," Saturn groaned hopelessly.

"Yes, there is," Ops argued. "Such as the Olympians are finally being defeated. All the guards here are leaving to help fight the war. That gives us a chance to escape."

"So? Once they win the war, they'll just capture us again. We were the most powerful beings. If they could beat us, they can beat anyone. The Big Three are unstoppable! Plus, this place is impossible to get out of."

"What if I told you, one of us had already escaped?"

"What?"

"Yes, it is true. The girl at the end of the hall, Lorin, has escaped."

Saturn grinned evilly. "Let's get us out of here."

A guard passed by. "You there!" Saturn boomed. "Open the cell!"

"Yes master," the guard obeyed, hypnotized. He opened the cell and Saturn and Ops were free.

"The lightning bolt has weakened Tartarus. We are now able to use our powers down here," Ops explained.

So Saturn and Ops took the keys and released the Titans from the prison.

"Gather around, Titans!" Saturn boomed in triumph. "We are going back home! To Titus!"

"To Titus!" everyone cheered.

And the Titans finally escaped.

* * *

Lorin and Pegasus soared through the Solar Stream. Colorful lights flashed by as they soared through the air. They neared the destination when suddenly, they were pushed to the side by a freight train. "What the..."

They appeared in a beautiful land that seemed to be deserted for many many years. _This is Olympus..._ Lorin thought. But there was no war going on at all. It seemed perfectly peaceful, though.

Up ahead was a wondrous palace that was huge. Fountains sprayed rainbow water in the air, and enormous flowers were blooming around it in the gardens. Lorin saw several centaurs working with satyrs, digging in the gardens and planting flowering trees. Not far away, several giants were lifting marble stones into place as they rebuilt their home.

Pegasus whinnied and snorted, straining to get away, but the Solar Stream already closed. "Why are you straining? This is Olympus," Lorin soothed. But Pegasus wasn't soothed at all. In fact, he got even more fearful.

"Welcome, my friends!" someone boomed. "We are finally home!"

Lorin was confuzzled. _Finally home? Why did they leave in the first place?_

"Welcome back! To! TITUS!"

There was a wild uproar. _This is not Olympus, this is Titus!_ she realized. "Pegasus? What is Titus?" Lorin asked.

Pegasus looked into her eyes. She saw visions of a brutal war raging fiercely. Blood scattered the battlefield. Then she heard a familiar voice: "I, Saturn, leader of the Titans and your father, kindly ask you to surrender. Surrender and I'll spare your life. If you don't, I'll banish you to Tartarus and destroy Olympus!"

"Never!" one of the three sons disagreed. "It is you who should surrender to us! We shall banish you to Tartarus, and destroy all connection to your home, Titus!"

"Only someone with immense power can open it," another son added.

Lorin finally realized. Titus was the home of the Titans. Olympus was the home of the Olympians. Tartarus was the jail for the evil. The vision ended as the present refocused. The familiar voice was Saturn! Leader of the Titans, father of the Olympians. The proper ruler of the universe.

"Tonight we shall have a royal banquet, then in five days, we shall finish off the Olympians and regain power of the universe!" Saturn continued. Everyone cheered. The Titans finally found there out of Tartarus.

Everyone bustled around and found there long lost homes.

"Who are you?" a Titan guard inquired.

"We... we..." Lorin stuttered.

"Why are you with this Olympian?" the guard became suspicious.

Pegasus was an Olympian? What? _I thought he was a messanger, or a savior or something..._ Lorin thought. _Actually, I never really thought about it..._ Pegasus was the enemy. Pegasus was the traitor. _What should I do..._

"Answer me!" the guard demanded.

"I am Lorin the Titan. This is..." Lorin's voice trailed off.

"Pegasus," the guard interrupted. "Just as I thought... Guard," he turned to the guard next to him. "We must consult this with Saturn. Tell him that a Titan was with an Olympian. See you at 2:00." He handed Lorin a piece of parchment. '2:00 go to Saturn's chamber. We know you're up to something...' it said.

So at 2:00, Lorin and Pegasus went to Saturn's chamber.

"What do you think Saturn will do to us?" Lorin asked Pegasus outside Saturn's chamber at 1:57.

Pegasus nickered and shook head. Lorin sighed, "I wish I could understand you."

Two guards appeared at the doorway and beckoned them forward. They passed through the front doors of the palace, and Lorin saw riches she'd never dream about. Servants fluttered around, cleaning and arranging everything. They looked at Pegasus with dismay, as if they expected him to make an especially bad mess.

When they approached the throne room, Lorin felt a flutter of fear as she neared the entrance. There was a huge court made up of all the most important and powerful Titans. There was immense chattering until Lorin and Pegasus entered. Everyone quieted down as they entered the court.

"Who is she?" Saturn inquired.

"She claims to be Lorin the Titan. She was found with Pegasus the Olympian," a guard announced.

"Lorin?" Ops gasped. "The First who Escaped?"

"Yes," the guard answered. "But she was found with Pegasus."

"Why were you found with Pegasus?" Saturn asked.

"I... I..." Lorin stuttered. _How am I going to explain this?_ she wondered.

"Because she is a rebel!" someone called. "Just like Prometheus!" The court burst into uncertain whispering.

"Settle down... settle down..." someone else hushed. The court quieted again.

"Why were you with Pegasus?" Saturn repeated.

"I, um... errr..."

"Tell us the truth."

Lorin took a deep breath. It was no use lying to her master. "I am needed to save Olympus." The crowd gasped and whispered more urgently.

"So are you?" Ops asked.

"I... I have no idea," Lorin lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie because she really didn't know for certain... "I didn't make the decision yet."

Pegasus snorted and pawed the ground. "Pegasus says you have already agreed to help the Olympians," Ops translated.

"I didn't know for certain..." But it was too late. The crowd burst into shocked gasps and mutterings and somebody shouted, "She's a rebel I tell ya! She's a rebel!"

"One last question," Saturn boomed angrily. "Do you take the side of the Olympians or the Titans?"

Lorin finally had to choose sides. "I don't know..."

"You must choose one or the other," Saturn informed. "There is no in between."

 _Should I be a loyal destroyer?_ Lorin wondered. _Or a rebel savior?_ Loyal or rebel? Destroyer or savior? Titan or Olympian? Thoughts and scenarios zoomed through Lorin's brain faster than Jupiter's lightning bolt. _You must choose sides, you must choose sides..._

Lorin finally gave out. She fainted and blacked out. But before she did she muttered one last thing:

"Loyal savior..."

* * *

 _Lorin was sleeping in the jail cell for two days..._

 _A woman was sitting by a window. She was holding a blue stone pendant. Suddenly the scene shifted to a beautiful pegasus. THE Pegasus. More visions flashed through Lorin's brain as she tried to make out what they were. There was a beautiful bald young girl about Lorin's age. "Enter the Flame," the girl said. "There is more than one life you'll be saving..."_

 _Lorin felt as peace. Then suddenly she felt something. Somebody was waking up. Somebody that would change her destiny if she was not quick. One day... only one day to light the Flame and give back the universe. She felt the countdown timer ticking. There was no time to loose..._

Lorin woke up on a hard rock floor. _Aww... that whole dream about that Pegasus saving me was a dream..._ she thought, but to her delight, it was a stone floor, not metal and Pegasus woke up right next to her. He whinnied and pawed the ground, chipping away at the stone.

"I had not made my decision..." Lorin understood. "So they made it for me."

Pegasus nodded.

"Oh Pegasus, we've got to get out of here! I'll relight the Flame, and worry about the Titans later. We must save the universe, or else there would be nothing to take back in the end." Pegasus looked uneasy at this statement. "Yes we. We shall always be a team. Team Pegasus! Nothing will stop us!"

Pegasus still looked uneasy. "What? Do you _not_ want me to light the Flame? Do you _not_ want us to be together?" Pegasus shook his head. "Just as I thought..." Lorin muttered.

Team Pegasus searched the prison cell for a sign of escape. "Hey guys! Finally, someone else in this prison!" someone called from the next cell down. "I've been waiting for some company!"

"Company?" Lorin scoffed. "This is the worst way to have company! The last thing I'll be thinking about in a jail cell is company! I'll be thinking about a way to escape!"

"Oh, I already know how to escape..." the crazy boy said. "I just wanted someone to help get out."

"What?" Lorin asked, confuzzled.

"Here, I'll make a pact with you. I'll help you escape and you'll help me find what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

"Saturn took it and hid it deep inside of his palace. I need to get it back. You see... I had something really precious and I was flying away with it to a world called Earth when suddenly lightning hit me so hard it sent me back into the Solar Stream and into this foul place. I'm looking for a golden bridle."

With this, Pegasus being tense already, started to bang on the bars in fury. "Settle down, Pegs... settle down..." Lorin soothed.

"Okay, deal," she agreed after Pegasus (somewhat) calmed down.

She suddenly heard something very odd, like bones cracking. A long, thin snake drifted out and past her cell. It grabbed the keys and opened the cell door. It soon morphed back into a young, mischievous boy.

"Hi, mine name is Lorin and this is Pegasus," Lorin introduced.

"Oh I believed we met before..." the boy eyed him, sizing him up. Pegasus looked on the verge of attacking him. Pegasus snorted angrily.

"Who are you?" Lorin asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me," the boy ruffled his hair. "My name is Paelen. Paelen the Magnificent."


	5. Chapter 4: The Golden Bridle

**By the way, this is the part when I use some characters from the sixth book. It's ok if you didn't read it yet because this doesn't contain any spoilers. So here we go...**

 _In the jail cells of Titus... One day before Emily Awakened..._

Lorin, Pegasus, and Paelen casually strolled past Saturn's jail cells as they reached the exit.

"So many prisoners for just movin' in," Paelen observed.

"IKR," Lorin replied. "Saturn must have a grudge on a LOT of people..."

"You're not going to get out that way!" someone called from behind.

"Says who?" Paelen asked.

"Says me! Jai-me! I was thrown in this cell for life because I stole Saturn wife, Ops's, jewels."

Paelen, Lorin, and Pegasus walked over to the cell. There was a satyr, held in midair by silver handcuffs. There was fresh skin, bright as ever as if the silver was somehow burning Jai-me's skin.

"And _why_ can't we go that way?" Paelen questioned, suspiciously.

"Because it's locked," Jai-me explained. "Only keys from outside can open it. And if you try to open it, it'll sound an alarm."

"And plus," a bird-like woman added, covered with feathers, "you won't get anywhere with those clothes on! The guards will capture you again and put you back in the cell with greater restraints. I was thrown in jail because I designed a cloak that Saturn did not like."

"Also," a guard-like Titan responded. "Titans will question you. If you do not answer, they will call the guards."

"So how do we prevent this?" Lorin asked.

"If you take me, I will unlock the door for you," Jai-me negotiated.

"Then how come you didn't unlock yourself?" Paelen countered.

"Because I can't get out of these restraints. You see, silver burns satyrs."

So Paelen stretched out his body until he was as thin as a snake, and slithered through the bars and broke the chains. The restraints were strong, but Paelen was stronger. Soon it gave way under Paelen's strength.

"Now I'll show you how I open locks," Jai-me said. "See? I just stand in front of the door and put my hand out like this. Then I just say 'open.'"

As soon as he said that, the door swung open.

"Wow!" Paelen gasped, returning to his normal shape. "I wish I had your power!"

"No," Jai-me argued. "Yours is better. If I had that power, no one could catch me!"

"Oh trust me," Paelen rubbed his aching back. "It's painful."

Jai-me released the bird-woman and the guard.

"Thank you," the guard bowed. "I, Argon, will be forever in your debt."

"Hey!" Lorin called, going back into the storage locker. "There's plenty of clothing back here!"

"Clothing is my specialty!" the bird-woman chirped. She set off right to measuring them. In 10 minutes, they went from looking like foreigners to looking like they never stepped out of Titus.

* * *

Lorin, Paelen, Pegasus, Jai-me, Argon, and the bird-woman strolled out in broad daylight. Paelen, being a thief, flinched, because he was not accustomed of sneaking into a palace where everyone was a witness.

"Thank you for releasing me," the bird-woman thanked. "But I shall go now. I will bring too much attention to you."

"Won't Saturn catch you again?" Paelen asked.

"I've been in the dungeon for ages! I lost count after 152 days... I am certain that Saturn had forgotten about me," she replied. "I will be off now. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Lorin called after her.

So they continued to Saturn's palace. Sometimes Titans would give Pegasus odd looks, but Argon, using his position, would glare at them, sending them hurrying away.

"Many people don't know that I was imprisoned yet," Argon explained.

"I wish I could learn that glare... no one would threaten me again," Paelen stated, trying it out.

"It'll never work for you," Jai-me shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because you look like a constipated raccoon doing that."

"Oh..."

They continued to the side of the huge marble castle. "Here," Jai-me warned as a guard came by. "Hide in those bushes."

They all dived in, one after another not knowing about the danger that lurks beneath...

"AHH!" Paelen whisper-screamed. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT THESE HAD THORNS!"

"I am most certain I did," argued Jai-me.

"You did not!" Paelen disagreed.

"Shhh!" Argon shushed. "He's coming."

The few moments of silence lasted until the guard passed. Then they continued jumping from bush to bush, Paelen muttering complaints the whole way.

"Here it is," Jai-me pointed at the wall.

"It's a wall, Jai-me," Argon pointed out.

"Not until you move this," Jai-me moved aside a bush and there was a secret passageway leading up. Jai-me took the front, Paelen and Lorin the middle, and Argon the back, making sure that nobody saw them. Pegasus was too big to fit through the hidden passageway, so he agreed to stay behind, keeping watch.

So they set off through the passageway.

* * *

The passageway continued, small and cramped until they reached the top. They arrived at a huge room filled with armor and weapons. Most of them were golden.

"Wow," Paelen gasped. "This is enough to beat Olympus twice!"

"Here. I got an idea," Argon explained. "I'll pretend to take you guys as prisoners. I have your 'weapons,' ok?"

Paelen reluctantly gave up his beautiful golden weapon. Lorin and Jai-me finally gave theirs.

"Where would the bridle be?" Lorin asked.

"Hmm... let's see," Jai-me scanned through his mental map. "It could be in the jewel room... or the artifacts room... here let's try the jewel room. First right, second left, third door."

So they followed the instructions. Luckily, they didn't run into any guards. Apparently, most of the guards were posted outside. Occasionally, a servant would pass them, completely ignoring them. After the last servant left, Jai-me unlocked the door and they slipped through into the jewel room. They were suddenly dazzled by brilliant lights, reflecting off of one another, highly polished.

"The jewel room is where Saturn keeps all of his most valuable items. He sends his most trusted servants to come in and polish it every hour," Jai-me explained, "so we need to hurry. I do not know the schedule of polishing."

"Here," Lorin commanded. "Paelen takes left wall, Jai-me takes right wall, and I'll take back wall. Argon, stay on guard."

All of them obeyed and set off right to work. Lorin took off toward the back wall. She started on the left and slowly made her way right. She saw colorful jewel bracelets, beautiful diamond necklaces, and almost everything made out of dazzling gold: furniture, weapons, instruments, belts, gloves, and even shoe decorations. She secretly took a tiny blue stone with an even tinier diamond on it. _It's so worthless, they won't notice..._ Lorin thought. She slipped it into the folds of her clothes.

She searched for the golden bridle, but she couldn't find it anywhere! She checked three more times, but it was nowhere to be found. After about 10 minutes, Argon shouted, "They're here! They're here! They're too close! Hide! Just go and hide!"

Jai-me dove into a pile of gold. Him being small made it easy to stay hidden. Argon, being a huge, fierce warrior, found it hard to hide. He ended up putting on all the golden items and pretending to be one of those golden statues lined on the left wall. Paelen stretched out and hid in a pile of jewels. Everything happening so quickly all at once. Lorin just stood there, frozen in fear. Only when the handle started to turn is when Lorin acted. She seized a sword and hid behind the door. As soon as the polishers closed the door, they spotted Lorin and opened their mouths to scream...

Paelen seized a sword and transformed into a boy again. Jai-me and Argon jumped out and had their swords around the servants' neck in a death position.

"If you say another word, I'll kill you!" Paelen threatened. The servants nodded in terror.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Jai-me warned. "Or we'll be back..." The servants nodded again.

They put down their swords and handed it back to Argon.

"It's obvious it's not here," Jai-me stated. "So let's try the artifact room. Second left, fourth left..." Jai-me continued on with the directions, but Lorin wasn't listening. She was trying to explain the warm, spreading feeling inside her body.

It happened in the jewel room, the way her friends stood up for her. It was just... just so... Lorin couldn't find the word. But it warmed her heart like she was just dropped into soothing, warm water. But it wasn't a drop. It was more of a... spreading feeling. It started at her heart, so tiny, but it was there. But it expanded, sending that feeling into her legs, arms, feet, hands, and finally her toes and fingers. It was so amazing, she wanted to treasure it forever... but it didn't disappear right away. It kind of faded away slowly, leaving a smile on her face. Whenever she remembered that moment, she felt it again. Again and again and again...

* * *

Paelen, Lorin, Argon, and Jai-me walked to the artifact room. Here they saw guards. Not frequently, but there were guards. Occasionally, they saw a guard, and very VERY rarely they saw a servant. Like, they only saw a servant twice in their area.

"Why are there guards here?" Paelen whispered to Jai-me.

"Because the artifact room is right next to Ops's bedroom. Saturn deeply loves his wife," Jai-me explained.

Now the guards were becoming more frequent. Every minute they saw one patrolling the area. They came to the place where security was the heaviest.

"ARGON!" a guard barked. "TAKE THOSE PRISONERS AWAY FROM THE QUEEN'S BEDROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait a minute," another guard thought out loud. "Isn't Argon supposed to be in-"

"SORRY MISSED A TURN!" Argon's face got red as he nearly shouted his apologized. They quickly turned around and set off at a brisk walk. They didn't stop until there were no guards at all in sight.

"Jai-me!" Argon whispered. "There must be another way to the artifact room!"

"Hmmm..." Jai-me thought out loud. "There is... but it's pretty long and risky..."

"Anything's less risky than THAT," Argon argued (haha get it?).

"Ok, then," Jai-me shrugged. "You asked for it. But I must warn you. Stay sideways when you walk and stay in single file. Oh and be careful while you step..."

So they did what they were told.

"Seriously, Jai-me," Paelen complained. "Why do we need to walk like this?"

"You'll see..."

They continued on with their journey until they reached a dead end.

"Wow, Jai-me," Paelen sighed. "Just wow. You lead us to a dead end without any doors..."

"Follow me and remember," Jai-me reminded, "be careful where you step. And step lightly..." And he climbed out the window. Paelen gasped and followed next. Then Lorin, and finally Argon.

Paelen was standing on a very thin piece of marble, about four inches wide. It was the only thing standing between him from certain death. He stepped lightly, testing each stone before putting his whole weight on it.

"Oh come on!" Argon said, impatiently. "Move faster!" So he moved a tad faster. He tested a rock, seeing if it was good or not, and it wobbled under his weight. He stepped over it, but Lorin, being careless, stepped on it as it crumbled beneath her weight. She screamed as she plummeted to her death. Paelen tried to reach toward her, but her fingers slipped out of his grasp. Paelen couldn't watch. Lorin, kind and loving, was dead. He couldn't bear the pain...

But the screaming stopped. Paelen was sure she hit the ground, but he heard no impact. "It's ok, it's ok," Argon soothed. "You're safe..."

"But Lorin isn't!" Paelen burst into tears.

"Uh, yes she is!" Jai-me cried. Finally, Paelen opened his eyes.

Lorin was there, barely hanging on as Argon tried to hoist her up. At last, Argon succeeded. Lorin was trembling, a little bloody, but alive. Paelen burst into tears of happiness. "Lorin! You scared me!" he cried.

"Argh! Enough moping!" Jai-me rolled his eyes. "How is she going to get across?"

Paelen whipped his tears away (but it was still evident he was crying) and thought. He looked up and found clothes line hanging off of a hook. He looked at Argon. He was still holding three swords. _But where was the last one?_ Paelen thought. He looked at Jai-me, who had the fourth one. "Gimme that," Paelen grabbed the sword out of Jai-me's hands. "Hey..."

Paelen threw the sword and cut the clothesline. It floated down between Lorin and Paelen. Paelen seized it and slowly pulled down. _Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall..._ It gave way at the last second.

Paelen had no choice at this point. _For Lorin!_ he thought. He slowly and painfully stretched out and reached for the hook. He grabbed on and swung himself to Lorin and Argon. "Grab on!" he announced. First Lorin grabbed on and swung herself to the other side. He felt the hook creak under his weight. He felt himself retract a little. _Just a little longer just a little longer..._ He quickly swung himself to the other side as Argon grabbed on. _Come on come on come on..._ As soon as Argon came to the other side, Paelen let go and retracted.

"YES!" he cheered. "IT WORKED!"

It was a short celebration until Jai-me butted in and pulled them along.

* * *

Finally, Lorin, Paelen, Argon, and Jai-me got to the window which was a little bit too high. Paelen groaned as he stretched out and lifted up all the people. At last, they were in the artifact room. They looked around. All the items were encased in glass cases.

"This is where Saturn keeps all of his enemy's special items," Jai-me explained.

Lorin gasped. She saw helmets, armor, and weapons. Finally, she spotted the bridle. "Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes," Paelen confirmed. "That is it."

Jai-me and Paelen examined it. "We need a key," Jai-me observed, "otherwise-"

"-we will set off the alarm," Paelen finished. Lorin shook her head. "You guys are like twins!"

"Am not!" Paelen argued.

"Are too!"

"Found the key!" Jai-me announced, removing the hanging keys next to the door. He handed them to Paelen, who opened the case and stuffed it in his robes.

"We need a replacement," Jai-me said, taking a sword and replacing it. He locked it again. "There was no bridle there! There was only a golden sword!"

"Haha! Smart!" Paelen replied. "I should try doing that..."

"SECURITY!" the door burst open. "SEIZE THEM!"

Hundreds of guards poured in. Argon tried to battle them, but Lorin shook her head, "There's too many of them."

They threw their weapons on the ground and jumped out of the window. Lorin, forgetting the huge drop, slipped and fell off the side. Paelen and Jai-me grabbed her, but there was too much momentum. They tumbled off the side of the castle, Argon grabbing on to Jai-me.

Lorin, Paelen, Jai-me, and Argon fell off the side of Saturn's palace in Titus, plunging toward their death.

And Lorin thought, _What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 5: The Flame of Titus

**I know I usually update every week, but after last chapter i just HAD to write this one. I hope you like it!**

 _One day before Emily awakened... In Titus..._

Pegasus waited in the thorn bushes for Lorin, Paelen, Argon, and Jai-me. Soon Pegasus got tired of that and got out of the thorn bushes. If any guard came by, though, he would dive back into it. At the end, Pegasus had many scratches across his body, but it didn't bother Pegasus. _For Olympus!_ he thought.

Five minutes after the sixth guard went by, Pegasus heard a scream. He jolted up and looked around. _Who was screaming?_ he wondered. He looked around, and a piece of marble hit his head. He looked up in annoyance. But it soon turned to surprise.

Lorin was there! Hanging! So close to death! Argon was helping her up. Lorin, Paelen, Argon, and Jai-me where walking on the thin marble overhang overhanging Pegasus. _Why can't they just take the passageways?_ Pegasus thought. He watched them climb into a window. Then he watched them climb out of the window. Paelen and Jai-e landed gracefully on the stone. Argon landed clumsily on the stone but managed to catch himself before he fell. Lorin, on the other hand, belly-flopped out of the window, and tumbling off of the stone. Jai-me and Paelen grabbed her hands, pulling her back, but ended up tumbling off also. Jai-me was helping Argon up, so Argon also fell off.

 _What just happened?_ Pegasus wondered. _Four heroes tumbling off the side of a palace... just wow..._

But since Pegasus was sent to save Olympus, and the heroes were well, the heroes, so he decided to save them.

Pegasus burst into full flight as he slowly ascended to save the four.

* * *

Lorin felt her butterflies as the ground grew nearer. The freefall sensation was so exciting... if you knew you were not going to die. Lorin felt excitement and fear (mostly fear) as they neared the bottom. _We're dead!_ Lorin thought. _We're SOO dead!_ Lorin was so relieved when she figured out she was wrong.

Pegasus swooped down as Paelen landed on his back. "Ouch," he groaned. Lorin, Argon, and Jai-me were thankfully saved too because they all were holding hands.

Pegasus tried to land, but there were guards everywhere. "Don't land!" Lorin warned.

Eventually, Lorin, Argon, and Jai-me all climbed on. Pegasus started to struggle under their weight. Paelen (who apparently stole something ELSE from the artifact room) whipped out a pair of winged sandals and hopped off Pegasus. "Sandals," Paelen commanded. "Follow Pegasus." The sandals instantly obeyed. Pegasus was relieved and could fly better.

"Go to that swirly lights place!" Lorin suggested.

"You mean the Solar Stream?" Paelen corrected.

"Oh yeah! That place!"

Pegasus tried over and over again to open the Solar Stream. It would almost open, and then close again. "Hurry, Pegs!" Lorin urged. Finally, Pegasus succeeded to open the Solar Stream and they all flew through.

"To Olympus!" Lorin cheered.

"To Olympus!" they repeated.

* * *

Saturn was frustrated when Lorin and Pegasus escaped. _Well you trapped them in there! Why WOULDN'T they escape?_ he thought. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Ops," he said to his wife. "I have a really good idea."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Let's follow Pegasus and Lorin. They'll lead us directly to Olympus. Bring the army. We'll kill all the Olympians and regain power of the universe. But first we must take Lorin."

* * *

Lorin, Paelen, Jai-me, and Argon flew through the Solar Stream. Titus was not that far from Olympus, but still pretty far. So they decided to talk.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Pegs!" Lorin thanked. "Are you ok? You are very bloody."

Pegasus snorted and shook his head. "Pegasus says you should be more careful," Paelen translated. "You are very clumsy!"

"You can understand Pegs?" Lorin gasped.

"Yes. Of course!" Paelen answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm an Olympian, you know."

Lorin held herself back from gasping in disbelief. Now Pegasus AND Paelen, her two best friends in the world, are Olympians. "So Argon. Are YOU an Olympian?" Lorin asked.

"I am most certainly not," Argon replied. Lorin sighed in relief. "But my mother is an Olympian. I joined the Titan army to find her. Have you seen her? Is she safe?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her. I have no idea if she's safe," Paelen answered. Pegasus shook his head.

"What about you?" Lorin questioned Jai-me. "Are YOU an Olympian?"

"Nope," Jai-me shook his head. "I am a Titan. But not THAT kind of Titan," he gave her a smug look. "I consider myself a rebel."

"We are here!" Paelen cheered as they neared home.

Lorin felt butterflies in her stomach. _Last chance,_ she thought, _last chance to turn back and go home..._ But she stayed as they entered Olympus.

* * *

They emerged from the Solar Stream into a beautiful land, as pretty as Titus. The sky was clear blue, and a forest surrounded the buildings. There was a cool, clear lake in the distance that made you want to go swimming. The buildings were made out of marble, just like Saturn's palace. There was a huge palace in the center that seemed fit for 10 rulers. Right next to it was a beautiful temple. Surrounding the palace were small houses and cottages. It was so beautiful. The only thing was that it was in ruins.

The once beautiful palace had the columns crumbling and on the verge of collapsing. The little houses and cottages were burning. Blood splattered the grass and fallen Olympians covered the ground. Lorin watched in horror as the awful gray creatures destroyed more of the land.

"Get to the Temple of the Flame," Paelen commanded. "It's our only hope of surviving."

Pegasus landed and they were instantly thrown into the heat of battle. Although they didn't have weapons, they fought with their hands. Argon punched a Nirad in the face but only succeeded in hurting his fist. "Wow," Argon gasped. "These guys are indestructi-" The Nirad punched him back in the face. He fell to his knees. "Hurry! Come!" Paelen grabbed Argon and commanded his sandals up.

"Get to the Flame!" Paelen called to Lorin. "No not you sandals..."

Lorin instantly took off with Jai-me and Pegasus to the Temple of the Flame, only to find it surrounded by Nirads. Pegasus slammed two Nirads to the floor and they raced off into the temple. They got to the surrounded Flame. Jai-me tripped three Nirads, but on their way down, they grabbed Jai-me.

"Go without me!" Jai-me shouted.

Without a moment to loose, Pegasus and Lorin rushed to the basin. Nirads pulled at Lorin, but Pegasus knocked them down. Pegasus had even more scratches than before and blood spattered his mane. Lorin jumped into the basin and tried to light the Flame.

Saturn and his soldiers arrived, marching toward Lorin.

"Don't do it," Saturn commanded.

Lorin had to make the decision for herself now. She knew that she was a Titan, and everything told her to support her family. _Family comes before friends,_ she thought. _Right?_ But something in her heart told her that she was an Olympian. She thought about who she would be letting down.

Argon, strong and brave, fighting for his life and his mother's. She saw him lift her up when she fell through the marble stone in Saturn's palace. His arms were strong and eyes were kind, ready to serve, ready to save. He could've let her fall, one less thing to worry about. But he didn't.

Jai-me, sneaky and impatient, stealing for his life. She saw him lead the way and help them get the golden bridle. She saw him trying to help her up when she fell out of the window. He was always making jokes, impatient to get moving. He could've ditched her at the very beginning. But he didn't.

Paelen, kind and funny, helping her get through. She saw him threatening to kill the servants, for her. She saw him help her get across the broken marble, for her. She saw him open the jail door, for her. He was young and mischievous, but also very kind. She saw it in his eyes when he helped her up on Pegasus. He could've let the servants blow her cover. He could've let her stay on the other side of the marble and took the golden bridle. He could've left her in the jail cell. But he didn't.

And finally, Pegasus, loyal and sweet, helping her every step of the way. She saw him release her from the awful Tartarus prison. She saw him open the Solar Stream to get to Olympus, knowing she might rebel. She saw him swoop down and save her from death when she fell out of the window. She saw his caring eyes, hoping for her to save him. To save all of Olympus. He could've left her in the jail cell. He could've ditched her because of the thought that she might rebel. He could've let her die falling from the window. But he didn't.

If she didn't relight the Flame, Pegasus and Paelen would disappear forever. Jai-me and Argon's efforts would be put to waste. They might even die.

 _But who cares? They're just Olympians! You could finally give back the universe to Saturn,_ a voice in Lorin's head said.

"Don't light the Flame, Lorin," Saturn shook his head.

Pegasus snorted as he brought down more Nirads. He was loosing a lot of blood. He looked at her pleadingly. He did so much for her...

But she was a Titan. Her destiny was to obey Saturn. She imagined Saturn. He did nothing for her! He locked her in jail! Lorin finally realized what she had to do...

"For you, Pegs," Lorin muttered as she tried to light the Flame. She felt it rumbling inside her core, moving up until it reached her hands. Her fingers shot out fire, lighting the bottom of the basin, and her feet. She felt herself light herself on fire. _I'll finally be joining Phoebe,_ she thought. But she knew she wasn't doing it for Phoebe. She was doing it for Pegasus. Pegasus, Paelen, Argon, and Jai-me. She was doing it for all of them.

It was final. Lorin felt herself dying as she pushed out more of the Flame, replenishing the Olympian's powers, restoring the Olympian's life, and relighting the Flame. She made it burn brighter and brighter and brighter until suddenly-

Lorin was dead.


	7. Chapter 6: Rebirth

_I did it!_ Lorin thought. _I succeeded saving Pegasus, Paelen, Argon, Jai-me, and all the Olympians!_ She suddenly felt dismayed. _I can't see Pegasus ever again. I died. Now I shall join Phoebe..._

But she didn't see Phoebe. Instead, she heard that mysterious voice from her dreams.

 _Where would you rather stay?_ it asked. _With Phoebe or with Pegasus._

"What do you mean?" Lorin questioned.

 _Would you rather be with Phoebe or Pegasus..._

"I wish I could go back to Pegasus."

 _You could if you wanted to._

"Really?"

 _Yes._

Lorin thought. Her life was full of choices, and she hoped she made the right one. Now she was faced with another choice, between right and wrong.

 _None of the choices are wrong,_ the voice whispered, reading her mind. _It is YOUR choice. This one is not about right or wrong. None of them were. But you made the ones you thought were correct. So who would you rather be with? Pegasus or Phoebe?_

Lorin knew that if she stayed with Phoebe, she would be (figuratively) back in Tartarus. Just her and Phoebe, except that Phoebe would never be asleep. But all the reality outside she would be missing! Pegasus and Paelen would be finally well. She just hoped Jai-me and Argon were alive.

"Pegasus," Lorin decided. "I need to get to Pegasus."

 _Then Pegasus it shall be!  
_

* * *

Lorin awoke. She was in a bright white temple. _The Temple of the Flame!_ she realized. _Then where am I?_ She realized she was sitting in the basin. The same one that the Flame once burned. Is burning. Then doesn't that mean that she was burning?

Lorin was sleeping IN THE FLAMES! But it didn't seem to harm her at all. She didn't even feel it. She saw Pegasus walk into the room.

"Pegs!" she cried in happiness.

Pegasus snorted in amazement. Lorin climbed out of the basin and hugged him. He didn't have any scratches or blood anywhere. He was completely healed. Paelen, who was walking right beside him, joined in the group hug.

"I thought you were dead..." Paelen whispered into her hair.

"Me too," she admitted. "Is Argon and Jai-me still alive?"

"Yes," Paelen answered. "They're in the palace right now getting all healed up. They don't live off of the Flame so it's a bit harder for them..."

So Lorin, Pegasus, and Paelen walked into the palace. They walked down a huge hall and turned left at the second door. Argon and Jai-me were sitting on comfortable beds lining the wall of the room.

"Lorin!" Argon gasped. He had many scratches and bruises, and one huge scar on his right cheek.

"OMG! YOU'RE HERE?!" Jai-me replied in surprise. He had less scratches, but he had a broken leg.

"Oh guys!" Lorin cried. "I'm so glad you're alive!" She ran over and hugged Jai-me. Instantly, he magically started to heal. Lorin withdrew in surprise. It stopped. SHe touched him. He started healing again. _I could heal!_ she thought in excitement as she hugged him again. As soon as he didn't have a scratch in sight, she went over to Argon and hugged him, too. The same thing happened. _Yes!_ she thought. She ran out of the room with Paelen calling out to her behind, excited to see who else she could heal.

"Wait up!" Paelen called. Lorin wasn't watching where she was going, and ran right into a huge man.

"Hello, Lorin," the man greeted. "And hello Paelen."

"Greetings, great Jupiter," Paelen bowed.

"Thank you, Lorin," Jupiter thanked, "for saving Olympus."

Lorin was reborn as a powerful Olympian. She was reborn as the Flame. She was reborn as the savior of Olympus.

 **Thank you for reading my story! I am done with this adventure, but not done with the story. It might take me a couple weeks to get the plot planned out but stay tuned! Thank you for all the support and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Last Xan: Chapter 1: A Strange New World

**Thank you for waiting. I'm so glad you're reading my story. So now that I have a general idea about the story, I'll go back to writing one chapter a week. Also, please review and tell me how it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I copied the first part of the chapter from _Pegasus Book 4: Origins of Olympus._**

 _The light of the Solar Stream pulsed and flashed as she tore through it as fast as she could. She had to get home! But the faster she traveled, the longer the journey became. Obstacles blocked her path, slowing her down. Other worlds called to her. Unseen hands reached for her and pulled her down._

 _"No!" she screamed. "I have to go back before it's too late. Leave me alone!"_

 _Breaking free of their grip, she raced through the Solar Stream until at last, she made it home. She arrived in the temple and hurtled along its stone corridors. Her heart roared and her terror grew as she felt the others gathering far from the temple. They were drawing together and merging their powers. She had to reach them Join them. She couldn't be left behind._

 _She emerged from the stone temple and dashed into the dense green jungle. She put on more speed as she moved along paths as old as time itself, rushing past the great statues of her people and dodging around massive trees. This was her home. Her sanctuary. Her world. But they were about to leave it. To go on._

 _They had said they would try to wait for her. But when the stars aligned, they would go with or without her._

 _"Please don't let me be too late..." she begged. "Please! Please!"  
_

* * *

 _12 hours before Emily Awakened..._

Lorin felt a warm tongue on her cheek. Pegasus, her winged companion, was standing on the side of her bed. He glowed softly as he stared down at her, nickering worriedly.

"It's okay, Pegs," Lorin soothed. "It was just a dream..." Lorin's face was hot and flushed as if she really did run that far. "I was dreaming about a jungle," Lorin described. "I thought it was home. But my home is here, in Olympus. And my home was in Tartarus and Titus. But it was nothing like that. It was something else..."

Pegasus snorted and pawed the ground, trying to tell her something. After several failed attempts, he went to get Paelen.

"Come on Pegasus," Paelen groaned sleepily. "You woke me up because of a dream? What about my dream? I was in the middle of a perfectly good dream about water nymphs..."

Pegasus snorted. "What? Am I not allowed to dream?" Pegasus got to the point. After a series of nickers, Paelen translated, "Pegasus says that the place that you described was the place you sent Vesta..."

It was a terrible memory. The day before, when Lorin just woke up from her time in the Flames, she was sent to Vesta for training. Vesta was curious about her powers to heal and wanted to see if she had other hidden powers. She said to Lorin to teleport a potted plant, but Lorin accidently made Vesta disappear. She immediately went to Jupiter, who sensed that Vesta was still living, but somewhere else in the Solar Stream. Lorin stayed in her room, too guilty of what she had done. Pegasus went with him.

"But why would I dream about a place I never saw before," Lorin wondered out loud. "And why always the same dream?"

Someone knocked on the door. Juno, queen of all gods, came in and delivered her message. "Jupiter would like to see all of you council room."

* * *

Lorin, Paelen, and Pegasus walked into the council room. Almost all the most important Olympians were there. The Big Three, Dianna, Apollo, Cupid (Lorin's secret crush), Venus, Mars, Vesta, and Hercules.

"Lorin!" Jupiter's face lit up when he saw Lorin enter. Lorin did not like this because she thought he was only doing it because she was the Flame. If was was still a Titan, Jupiter's face would've darkened. "What is it?"

Before Lorin could start talking, Pegasus nickered and snorted. "Ah, I see," Jupiter's smile faded. "You've been having bad dreams."

"Umm... yeah..." Lorin shifted her weight from one leg to another, uncomfortable.

"Attention everyone!" Neptune, Jupiter's brother and god of the sea, stood up and silenced everyone. "You have been called to this meeting to discuss the mysterious objects and the forest world."

On the table, there was a hat and a stone tablet with writing. She stared at the tablet, but dizziness overcame her. "Are you okay?" Paelen asked.

"I-I'm fine," she answered. "It's just that..." When she looked at it again, she sucked in her breath. "I know this writing! I can read it! All of it!" She started to read aloud.

GENTLE TRAVELERS-WELCOME TO XANADU.

WE ASK ONLY THAT YOU VENTURE HERE WITH PEACE IN YOUR HEARTS AND RESPECT IN YOUR MINDS. FOR OURS IS THE OLDEST WORLD AND MUCH BELOVED. YET WE OFFER IT TO YOU AS REFUGE. THAT WHICH IS OURS IS NOW YOURS. BUT BE MINDFUL OF OUR HOME AND HONOR OUR LAWS.

-XANADU MUST BE RESPECTED. IT WILL FEED YOU IF YOU DO NOT ABUSE IT.  
-OUR WAYS ARE THE WAYS OF PEACE. DO NOT BREAK THAT PEACE, OR WE WILL DEFEND OUR HOME.  
-ALL LIFE IS PRECIOUS. YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYTHING HERE, OR YOU WILL BE CAST OUT FOREVER.

WE ARE THE XAN, CREATORS OF THE SOLAR STREAM.  
GUARDIANS OF THE UNIVERSE.  
XANADU IS SANCTUARY.

Lorin turned back to Jupiter. He had his hand over his mouth and his eyes were as big as ever as if he had seen a ghost. Vesta kept looking from the tablet to Lorin in shock.

"I can't believe it..." Dianna mumbled in awe. "It's true..."

"Is it possible?" Apollo asked softly. "After all these years, we have finally found it? Thank you, child." He bowed to Lorin.

"What is it?" Lorin questioned, getting agitated. "What's so special about Xanadu? Pegasus, stop bowing to me like that!"

Jupiter righted himself, a smile coming to his lips. "As Earth has its ancient myths about us, we Olympians have our own myths. Our oldest legend says that from the time before time, long before the Olympians and even the Titans, there was Xanadu. It was said to be a precious and sacred place protected by the Xan: a great and powerful race that benevolently ruled the universe. But something happened, and the Xan disappeared."

"That's what they were doing in my dream..." Lorin muttered under her breath.

Vesta took over talking, face radiant. "It was because of that legend that we became the guardians of the Solar Stream. We have been visiting many worlds in search of the Xan and evidence that Xanadu really existed. This, at last, is the proof we have been looking for. We have finally found Xanadu."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Lorin asked.

"Take a look at these artifacts," Diana put her arm around Lorin and walked to a different table with the hat and many other things. "Do you recognize any of them?"

All of them seemed very familiar to her, as though she knew what they were but had somehow forgotten. She reached toward a piece of dull, flat metal and recognized it. She touched the bottom of it and light blazed out of it.

"I know this," she answered, distantly. "It is used as a torch." She reached for an upside-down hat. She waved her hand over it and said "nectar" and suddenly, nectar sprang out of it. "And this is used for food."

"Lorin," Jupiter announced. "I don't believe you're Olympian or Titan at all. I think you are Xan."


	9. Author's Note

**I'm sorry, but I have way too many stories right now. I'm not going to continue this story anymore. If anyone does, please PM me or write review or something... Sorry! :(**


End file.
